thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sachi
Wakahisa Sachiko (若久幸子, lit. "forever young child of happiness"), known to everyone as Sachi (サチ), is a perfect hybrid - being part Human, part Shinigami and part Hollow - who currently lives with her parents in the Human World. Appearance Sachi has short purple hair that reaches just below her chin and murky green eyes that almost seem black. A soft chin and a small nose give her a cute appearance that makes her seem younger than she actually is, much to her annoyance at times. Always found atop her head is a pair of extremely well-kept googles, made of brown leather with many strands that hang to either side. Sachi wears a white, long sleeved, turtleneck shirt with an orange scarf hanging around the collar, with ends that reaches below her waist. She wears grey combat trousers with several pockets down each leg, and a belt that is adorned with chains and spikes. Instead of shoes, Sachi wears a pair of purple in-line roller blades. Personality Sachi is a very bubbly and friendly person who has an over-active imagination and is frequently hyper and easily excitable. She can be caring and considerate, but is often stubborn and careless. Seemingly always happy, she remains positive and cheerful in dire situations and concentrates soley on the light at the end of the tunnel. Sachi is an incredibly curious person, easily distracted by new people and locations, and is very fond of heights and going fast. This reinforces her carelessness as she sometimes deviates from the safe path or area she is told to stay near, purely out of curiosity. Sachi is also extremely fond and protective of her goggles, refusing to remove them or let others touch them. The only time she does not wear her goggles is when she is cleaning them (which she often does to pass the time). She is also an avid gamer and rarely goes anywhere without her DSi. If asked about gaming, she can rant enthusiastically for hours on end about a great many subjects. She also asks herself what a certain video game character would do in specific situations and even copies many attacks she sees in games. Even though she knows what she is and understands the implications of her unique nature, and even though it scares her more than she can bear, Sachi refuses to show people how it affects her. Whether this is because of some form of pride, or because she simply wants to prove to herself that she can look after herself, is unknown. History Sachi was born to a wealthy couple who created high budget movies, Sayuri the producer and her husband Masaru the director. Due to their hectic lifestyle and constant need to relocate to new places for weeks on end, Sachi didn't see much of her parents. She didn't mind, however, as these long absences not only let her do her own thing - playing video games and eating pizza, mostly - but also made the time they did spend together as a family all the more special. She was always one of the children at school who everyone liked, but never seemed to have many friends. In fact, she rarely ever seemed to be in the company of anyone other than her closest friend, Hamasaki Miku. The two of them were seemingly joined by the hip, skating everywhere and always laughing and joking at the silliest of things. The two of them had a knack for referencing video games all the time, something that greatly amused some and annoyed others. But if you were to ask Sachi or Miku if they cared, they would have only stuck their tongue at you and skated away. All of that changed a year ago, however. During a typically normal day at school during Autumn, there was a great earthquake. Or at least, that's what everyone else thought it was. Sachi saw many giant monsters with large white masks and long black cloaks, easily larger than skyscrapers, and what appeared to be humans wearing traditional hakamas. All of the humans were standing on the air itself and using what looked to be incredible magic, one woman even using what seemed like an incantation, while the large monsters were firing great energy beams from their mouths. One of the humans, who wore a white haori over his black hakama, was effortlessly tearing through the giant monsters. Sachi could only watch in awe, unaware that a large number of much small monsters were charging straight for her as if she were some fragrant meat ready for consumption. The man with the white haori turned and stared at Sachi before shouting "RUN!" to her. Even though he was a mile away, at least, she could still hear him clearly. When she saw the smaller monsters, she skated away as fast as she could. When she realised she had left Miku on her own, she considered stopping before noticing that all the monsters were seemingly only interested in her. Before long, Sachi got herself stuck in a dead end. Scared out of her wits, she held her hands out in defense as she recited the same incantation she had overheard earlier - "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" - ''and was surprised when an palm-sized ball of red energy shot forward and blasted many of the monsters away. As she jumped up and down and shouted "Yatta!", she noticed that one of the humans she saw earlier was only a few feet away and had killed the knocked away Hollows before they could get up once more. Clearly, she more surprised than Sachi had been about the red energy ball. Almost instantly, the rest of the strangely dressed humans surrounded Sachi and began interrogating her. The man with the white haori appeared, however, and silenced them all before asking Sachi her name and what happened. After she explained herself, the man introduced himself simply as "Captain" and mused that humans often gained unique powers by being near powerful reiatsu. He said he had never seen a human gain the power of a Shinigami before, not like this, but that he also feels something else inside of her. The Captain then said he would take her to Soul Society, to have her checked over. Sachi was a bit worried at the prospect, but her curiosity got the better of her. During her time in Seireitei, as these "Shinigami" called it, Sachi learned a great many things. She learned that Shinigami were protectors of the balance between the living and the dead and that their primary role is to protect humans from Hollows, which were the monsters Sachi had previously fought. Sachi was told that, for some reason, she could use Kido and that the Kido Corps would teach her a great many Kido over time, so that she could better protect herself. A few weeks later, she was also told that she was unique beyond comprehension. According to the results, Sachi was actually a hybrid of Human, Shinigami and Hollow. Although Sachi would never hear of it, the Council of Captains had debated for days on end concerning whether or not such a mysterious and unique being should be allowed to live. The ruling was in her favour in the end, however, and she was allowed to continue with her normal life while extensive research and tests would be performed to find out how or why a perfect hybrid even exists. She was warned that Hollows may be attracted to her unique reiatsu, but that there were plenty of Shinigami patrolling the Human World so she'd ultimately be fine. Over the following year, Sachi proved to be an excellent user of all three types of Kido, impressing a great many Shinigami while bringing resentment to many others. A few days ago, a Hollow appeared at Sachi's school and tried to attack her. Unwittingly, Miku got in the way and was near-fatally wounded. After taunting from the Hollow, Sachi found herself unable to control her anger and she instinctively loosed a great Cero that not only disintegrated the Hollow, but left a large hole in the school building behind. When Miku ran to see if she was okay, she saw that half the the sclera of Sachi's right eye was pitch black. Upon nervously mentioning this to her, Sachi merely covered her eye and ran away and silence. Shinigami from the Thirteenth Division quickly arrived on the scene to erase the memories of those who saw what happened, leaving the humans to believe it was simply an earthquake. After being informed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute of her Hollow powers and the dangers of using them too much, Sachi decided that, as Halloween was coming up, now would be the time to tell Miku the truth she had kept from her for the last year. If her best friend was going to be in danger from Sachi herself, the least she could do was tell her. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Equipment Sachi carries a few items with her at all times. *'Goggles': An old pair of goggles composed of glass lenses and leather, they have a classical appearance that has always fascinated Sachi. Received from her grandfather before he passed away, these goggles are Sachi's most prized possession and she cleans them more than she cleans herself. *'Roller Blades': Custom made using designs from the latest models, these carbon fibre roller blades maximize performance, comfort, stability and durability without weighing more than normal trainers. They are purple in colour with a black ace of spades adorning the outer heel of her right foot. *'Nintendo DSi': A rare SaGa 20th Anniversary Edition DSi that carries with her almost everywhere. Comes with a variety of games, most of which are RPGs, Strategy RPGs and Ace Attorney games. Powers and Abilities To read more about Sachi's full potential power, go to Sachi/Future_Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' While she admits the majority of her "skill" as a hand-to-hand combatant comes from copying attacks she saw in anime and movies, Sachi has proven to be capable of defending herself well using only her hands. Due to her heightened strength and speed because of her Hollow powers, Sachi is able to fend off generic Hollows without considerable effort. Kido Expert: '''When it was realised that Sachi could use Kido, it was decided that she would be taught a variety of moderate incantations that would protect her if she were ever in a situation that the Shinigami could not protect her from. As such, Sachi can use up to Bakudo #61 and Hado #63. She still requires the incantations for any Kido above #40, otherwise the effect is much weaker than normal. She also has moderate skill with healing Kido, which was great enough to impress the third seat of the Fourth Division. '''Cero: Sachi has the ability to use this unique Hollow ability, its effectiveness fluctuating depending upon her mood at the time. Deep purple in colour, Sachi can fire her Cero from either palm of her hands. At its weakest, Sachi's Cero can only push Hollows away. At its strongest, it can punch a hole straight through a Gillian-class Menos. When she feels particularly excitable, Sachi puts both hands together and calls out "Kamehameha!" whenever she uses a Cero. High-Speed Regeneration: While not as potent as a Hollow's regeneration normally is, Sachi is well documented by the Gotei 13 for her remarkably fast healing. It is believed that, as her Hollow powers grow in strength, the rate of regeneration will increase. High Spiritual Power: Being a perfect hybrid, Sachi possesses a unique spiritual energy that is neither Shinigami nor Hollow, but both. It is purple in colour, like her hair. Hollows are attracted to her unique reiatsu, just as weaker Shinigami find themselves curiously drawn to it. Trivia *Sachi never goes anywhere without her lucky goggles resting on her head. *Sachi's favourite food is pizza, which she eats almost exclusively. *Sachi is a video game otaku and proud of it, too. She carries a DSi in her pocket. *All of Sachi's hand-to-hand combat techniques are from fighting video games. Quotes *"At times like this, where would be the good in panicking?" *"OBJECTION!" *"What would Dante do? Oh. That's a stupid question, isn't it?" Category:Flynn Category:Hybrid Category:Human